User talk:TrentFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky, The Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XrosHearts (Talk) 21:42, January 7, 2013 Being serious... Why does Wes think Chunky's my sockpuppet? :0 [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 03:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Officially dead. But, thanks for clearing that up. (Love your new profile pic by the way.) <3 [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 03:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Let me just say, Max's Italian voice makes me want to love life and everything about everything. (It seriously is fabulous.) [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 04:40, June 14, 2014 (UTC) you just made me cri irl tbh (wtf why did you reply you loser) [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 05:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) wtf stop it :( [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 07:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC) no die!!!! But, I am looking forward to it. :) and ikr die leonard! *gets 'da torches* [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 08:48, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well... Why wait? Why not just do it in another chat? (: (My senses are gettin' all tingly-- *Shot*) [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 01:50, June 15, 2014 (UTC) wtf no plus it's only a talk it shouldn't be too long well at least if it's in a chat like *o* [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 02:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) stop with the edits loser oh and can you add "Family Guy" to the community camp pwease?<3 [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 01:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) if u dont ima git u and ur litl phy 2 [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 02:01, June 16, 2014 (UTC) fite me irl rn u lil fgt qur :( [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 03:23, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thank you, it means a lot. :) But I have to admit, I kind of wanted to "git" you and your little Phy too. :( [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 04:20, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I read what you posted and now I don't appreciate it as much anymore. *cries* [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 04:27, June 16, 2014 (UTC) We have to talk... about a few different things. If you can, go to this wiki's chat (obviously) and if you can't, screw you >~> (and also tell me on le page.) [[User:Dianted|'First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest.']] 23:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC) "I want to see you naked!" Ishimaru before him and Naegi took a bath together. isnt that beautiful!?!?!? '''First Thing's First: I'm The Furriest. 00:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Just checking up. There is something semi-important that I need to discuss with you.Got It Memorized??? (talk) 03:17, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey TF, everything is fine but dont vote me okay? A sort of alliance maybe? Anyway, if you wanna stay longer in the game you should vote Thomas. Cause not only Solar is in danger but you and Phy too. And even I am in danger. Well, you have to choose what you want. Lovely greets. ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 15:03, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh that's not true about Mabel and Conker but it's okay :p. Goodluck in class, see you later :D. ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 15:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Is there anyway that we can talk about the remainder of my ban. Its kinda of boring to be banned for this long so is there a caht we can meet on or the chantgo os something. please respond asap Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 05:38, December 2, 2014 (UTC) can you come on the chat on this wiki so that we can at least talk. -- Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 05:56, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Did you get my PM? ;/I can almost taste it. The salami, the secret smoked bacon, the mushrooms, the roma tomatoes alongside the balsamic drizzle! (talk) 02:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) why i'm banned from Camps wikia? :s ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 12:52, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Unblock me, please. ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 14:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to Bonanza! There is a new task on the page, so be sure to do it! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 03:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) LOL are you banning me because I said trash to Dark? I was just back and she bullied my sister. Why am I banned and she not? And why am I banned for a year? You are the WORST admin ever. Bye sucker. Kisses from Lynn 13:58, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Alpha Ranger (talk) 23:16, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Why did you change my ban time to 3 months? D: I want to return... because I was going to finish up ASVU12. before I left. Alpha Ranger (talk) 23:46, March 9, 2015 (UTC) 3 months is really excessive... that's too long that curse was at don after he cursed at me. Alpha Ranger (talk) 22:39, March 20, 2015 (UTC) What about my appael? Do I get one? Alpha Ranger (talk) 20:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC) What happened to my appeal? I said that i apologized to lucina and the curse was not to her it was to don after he cursed at me. The reply went to the wrong place. So am I getting an appeal?